thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 37 (E2)
"Seeing Red" is the seventh episode of Season 4 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 37th episode overall. It premiered on November 8, 2017. Synopsis "As the Splintercell shatters, Craig finds it harder to keep his plans hidden." Plot Craig storms up and down the line of slaves, angrily gripping his rifle as he watches them work slowly in the hot sun. Skylar and Ethan sit in the shade and watch him, unsure of what else to do. "C'MON! Sun's not gonna kill ya, even if you want it to!" Craig shouts. "Get the fuck to work!" "Christ, Craig really isn't doing so well..." Skylar says. "He's just mad that everything fell apart." Ethan sighs. "That... and he watched his girlfriend get slaughtered." Rodrick nudges him with his own rifle. "You're not supposed to be talking, or slacking. Stand in the sun, then go inside once you've burned." "Fuck you." Ethan spits, standing up before Rodrick can react. "C'mon Sky..." Skylar stands up and glares at Rodrick and Valerie. "You two have to stop acting like you can do whatever you want." "We don't act, we do. Because we can." Valerie shakes her head. "You have no power. We do." "And Madela does? Or doesn't?" The two are silent. Skylar eyes them before walking off to meet with her friends. "Craig, Craig, hey, hold on." Ethan stops the man's hurried actions as the three begin to walk together. "Look man, I get things are fucked but... let's talk this through." "The fuck is there to talk through, Ethan." Craig huffs. "My girlfriend is dead, the Splintercell is fucked, and we're never getting out of here." "Yeah, not with that attitude." Ethan glares. "Are you seriously gonna give up? You're not gonna fight back?" "If I fight back, we all get bullets in our heads." Craig says, silencing him. "I need to do what I can to keep everyone alive. I'm not gonna start killing the enemy just to risk all of your lives." "There's at least a hundred people here, if we get them all out, we can seriously fight back." Ethan says. "Take out Rodrick, Valerie... fucking end Dmitri." "And Madela." Craig adds. "... no." Ethan stops. "I... I don't think we need to kill her." Craig stops and looks at him. "... I'm sorry, but what?" "I agree with Ethan." Skylar nods. "She already knows about Bridget, Jean, and Anton, but she doesn't know about the Splintercell. Even then, she's keeping everyone in order. We have nothing left to hide. Dmitri is blackmailing us. She wouldn't stand for something like that." "How the fuck do you know?" Craig storms right to her, glaring. "That... that cunt killed my brother. Her fucking dick of a henchman fucked and shot my girlfriend. I worked so hard to fight back, and it's all fallen apart thanks to her, and you have the nerve to tell me we should let her live?!" "It's all Dmitri by this point!" Ethan pushes him back. "Jesus Christ, Craig, we're supposed to be in this together. Why are you arguing?! I'm sorry about your brother, and I'm sorry about Rosa! But c'mon, I don't want to argue, and I don't want to fight. I want to get out of here, just like you. I want to... I need to get back to Jake." Craig stares in silence. "... you mentioned him. Who is he?" "He's my best friend. Best friend for five fucking years." Ethan says bluntly. "I love the shit out of him and I'm not about to die here, or lose anyone else. I'm going to get back to him, I'm going to help the innocent, and the only person who has to die is Dmitri. And when all is said and done, when I finally get to see my best friend again, we can all rejoice. That's what I'm fighting for, and my fight involves keeping you from doing something stupid." Craig immediately punches Ethan in the face, sending him to the ground, looming over him. "Stop defending that fucking cunt!" "Craig, stop!" Skylar trains her gun on him as he begins to unload punches on Ethan's face. "This isn't like you! Get off him!" Craig doesn't release, continuing to punch Ethan in the face. Skylar doesn't have the nerve to pull the trigger. Madela does. Craig is startled off of Ethan as a bullet hits the ground beside them. They both pant as Ethan rubs his face, groaning in pain. Skylar gets between them and tries to help them sit up. Madela looks between them in bewilderment. "What are you three doing?" Ethan sits up and looks to them, rubbing blood from his lips. Craig looks regretful and Skylar looks concerned. Then he tries to stand up. "M-Madela..." He wobbles. Skylar and Craig immediately help him stand. The leader of the Stable eyes him confusedly. "What is it?" "Splintercell." He spits out, struggling to form words. "W-We were gonna kill you but... it's... just... not us. No point... you're not the bad." Madela isn't even phased. "Oh yes, I already knew about that. I didn't bother." Craig's eyes widened. "W-What...?" "Dmitri alerted me. He said he had heard about it from Ms. Rosa, who survived that supply run? I don't know where she's gone, but according to him, she wanted to ensure your safety." Madela explains. "R-Rosa... sold us out." Skylar mutters. "And it got her killed..." Craig glares. "Dmitri raped and killed her. And he's holding us hostage. You have to do something!" Madela is, for once, taken aback. "My word, Craig, calm down! I can't do anything, I trust Dmitri! He's handling your friends, too!" Craig is confused and concerned, unable to read fault on Madela's face. "... what?" "Dmitri said he'd transfer them to another part. He went off with those three on his own." Madela explains. "He told me not to tell you, and I can only imagine why. But, I need to build trust. So why hide it?" "... fuck, no." Craig grabs his rifle and hurries off. "That fucker is going to execute them!" Deaths *None Trivia *Madela is confirmed to have already been aware of the Splintercell in this episode. **It is also confirmed that Rosa is the one to have sold out the Splintercell to Dmitri. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes